Black and White
by Naruto-is-Sasuke's
Summary: Naruto is slowly breaking from the death of his parents. Someone needs to heal him. Someone needs to love him and be there for him. Someone to promise to be there and protect the weak blond. That someone is Sasuke. Read and Review please! Yaoi SasuNaru : Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so enjoy! :)

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Angst, cutting, etc. Sad stuffs**

Naruto's POV.

My alarm clock rang loudly, its sound ringing in my ears as I woke up. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, squinting my eyes to the blinding sun.

It was another day. Another day I have to go through. Another day I have to force a smile on my face and show everyone that I was all right. That nothing's hurting me. That I'm perfectly fine, and looking forward to each fake day.

But I was not.

Ever since they left me, I couldn't stand it anymore. Every single person I love, they all disappear sooner or later. They all leave me. Love is such a cruel, horrible thing.

Yet today was Valentine's day.

I sighed and got dressed, brushed my teeth and looked at the mirror. This was the me everyone never saw. The one with blank eyes and a frown on my face. That blond hair on top of my hair might look like sunshine to everyone else, but to me, it was just a faded, neglected sunflower. This was the me that no one saw. The real me. The empty me.

The world was fake. I still don't understand why I have to put up with my life. I could just run and slip on the water in this very bathroom, my head could crash onto the tiles, my skull would break and no one would care. Why do I still bother to live? That was a question I never got the answer of.

The world was fake, and so is Valentine's day.

Everyone throwing out "I love you's" when they're not even sure of their feelings. How could you love someone when you hardly know them? Why would you do anything for them when they won't do the same for you? I used to believe in love, but that was a long time ago.

I've long since given up.

Now the world's just black and white.

I put on my shoes and headed for the bus stop. It was just meters away now. The bus was already there. Okay, time to put on that goofy grin and become suddenly hyper.

My eyes widened as I just 'suddenly realised' the bus was there, and it started to leave. I yelled at the bus, cursing at it for it to stop, and started running after it.

People in the bus started laughing at me. To them I was "Uzumaki Naruto, the klutz. A class clown. A dumb ass. An obnoxious idiot. The one who always tries to please everyone. A loser.

The bus stopped, and I climbed in, panting. People patted me on the back, grinning and saying "Good job". I merely grinned and thanked them.

"YO! LOSER UZUMAKI! OVER HERE!" I inwardly winced at the nickname, while on the outside I grinned widely and walked towards the voice.

"Hey dog breath, what's up?" We did a handshake, and I turned to the shy girl sitting next to him. "Hey Hinata."

She blushed and smiled. "H-h-Hi Naruto-kun." I sensed that she had some sort of feeling toward me. I wasn't oblivious; people thought I was.

But she didn't know the real me. If she did, she would hate me, and if everyone were to ever know the real Uzumaki Naruto, I'd tell her last. She was innocent, shy and nice, and she deserved the best.

But best wasn't me.

I continued smiling that goofy grin as I sat next to the both of them, telling them fake stories of where I accidentally tripped and fell face first on the floor, or that I was late because I slept in. All lies. My life is a lie. I'm a lie.

I'm living on lies.

The grin on my face, the shine in my eyes, the so called friendliness aura that surrounds me… they were all fake.

The bus halted to a stop, and people climbed on.

"Think he'll come to school today?" Kiba asked. I grinned. "Well, let's see…"

Shikamaru came and sat next to me. "Argh. So troublesome." He sighed.

"Hey Shika. Did you sleep in again?" He glared at me.

"…You know. The usual." Then Shikamaru closed his eyes while Hinata, Kiba and I talked and joked. The oblivious dog-lover finally took notice of my arms.

"Oi, dude, what's up with your arms? What did you do this time? Chopping carrots and you accidentally cut yourself?" He snickered.

I lifted my bandaged arms and pretended to grin proudly. "Oh yeah. I was cutting, and just closing my eyes to see how good I was, and wham! I cut myself … and no, I didn't cry… and they look pretty cool! Wanna see?" Kiba's face twisted in disgust.

"No man, no." My smile faltered and I forced a pout.

"N-N-Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked timidly. I smiled again.

"I'm alright, really, Hinata." But behind that smile, I knew I wasn't. Those cuts, to bear all the pain, I couldn't help it. I had to ease that agony, so instead, I focused on the pain that I inflicted upon myself; my arms. It was still throbbing, from when I cut it yesterday.

"Hmph. You're so troublesome, going around and cutting yourself." I flinched when I heard the words _cutting yourself _and turned around, plastering another smile on my face.

"Aw. Tut tut, Shika. You're too _troubled _to cook, neh?" Shikamaru had his eyes open and was looking at me, scrutinizing my face, as if he was _memorising _me, trying to _read _my emotions. After a while, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Che. Whatever." He said.

The bus stopped, and we all got out, much to Shikamaru's annoyance.

I looked around. Quite a lot of people held box of chocolates, or roses, or teddy bears. The sight was disgusting. When are these people going to wake up and realise that love didn't exist?

Kiba and Shikamaru started walking. I was about to follow them, but Hinata held me back.

"U-Uhm … N-Naruto-kun…" She stuttered as she went through her bag, blush covering her cheeks. I already knew what was coming. I didn't want it. I didn't know how to accept it.

Somebody please stop her!

The bell rang. Thank god.

"Oh, sorry, Hinata. I gotta go, I don't want to be late for Orochimaru's class! Heh … I hope you understand, bye!" Without hearing her reply, I was off, sighing in relief.

I didn't want love because I know no one loved me.

In class, Orochimaru gave us work to do. I was pretending to do it while Shikamaru was dozing off. I rolled my eyes. Orochimaru was staring at Sasuke again.

Oh, and Sasuke's the most popular guy in our school, whom every girl swoons over and every guy admires. Everyone wanted to be him or wanted to be involved with him. He was perfect to everyone.

But to me, he looked lonely.

Behind all that arrogance and unapproachable aura, he wanted someone to approach him, not for his looks or his money.

In a way, he was similar to me. Everyone envied him, though. They all wanted to be like him. Everyone looked up to him.

But I pitied him.

In a long time ago, I guessed I would've approached him. Approached him with a real smile, real exuberance in my eyes, but now, I've given up trying to make new friends.

Because in the end, the people you love and the people you grew to love leave you.

And that was why I never tried to get close to any of my friends.

And I hated Sasuke.

I hate how he stimulates my real emotions. He makes me angry, frustrated, he made me show the real me. I hate how, because we were similar in so many ways, his presence would affect me. I pitied him.

Meaning I pity me.

I looked around and caught him staring at me, and I glared back. He smirked. A vein popped on my forehead. His smirk became wider. My frown became deeper. Something hit me on the head, and I realised that the bastard had threw a rubber at me.

Something in me snapped.

I got up from my chair, and prepared to stomp towards that bastard, attempting to bash that smug smirk right off his face.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! SIT DOWN, NOW!" My attention turned to the teacher, and my attitude changed. An almost automatic grin came upon my face, my arm automatically lifting to scratch the back of my head.

"Sorry, sensei…" I sat back down.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed next to me.

I was unaware of the smirk I wanted to wipe off a particular face earlier was replaced by a scowl, directed at the teacher.

Neither did I know that the person sitting next to me had noticed.

Normal POV

Naruto paced around, holding his books. _Where is Shikamaru? Class is gonna start! _He couldn't stand being in Music alone. He hated music. Music was the reason …

He shook off his thoughts, urging the tears to stop flowing.

"Oi, Naruto! Why're you still there?" As soon as he heard a voice, the automatic fake grin was on his face.

"Oh hey, Kiba. I'm just waiting for Shikamaru … we have music." He shifted nervously. The dog lover tilted his head.

"Eh? Didn't you know that the lazy ass had a student council meeting? Temari had to practically drag him to the meeting!" He went to his locker and got his books. Naruto's heart quickened as he became more nervous. He didn't want to go to Music alone. He watched his friend closing his locker.

"Besides, what's so bad about Music anyway? Don't be such a coward Naruto." Kiba teased and flashed a toothy grin before walking off.

The blond knew that the brunet was only joking, but he flinched when he heard those words. _"don't be such a coward, Naruto." _

He bit his lip while watching his friend walk off, trying to suppress a yell and some rude words from coming out of his lips.

_You don't understand, Kiba you jerk, you don't! _His heart lurched painfully as he remembered those memories. It was coming back. He didn't want it to come back.

"_Naruto, honey, I'm going to go now." That smile on her face as she waved the little blond goodbye. _

"_I'm going to join your daddy." He was too young to understand those words. She had walked off, down the empty street, her red hair almost alive around her. He hadn't believed his eyes then. He was the only one who saw. There was red hot fire at the end of that road, and she was walking right into it. He yelled out, screamed for her to stop, but it was as if she was deaf, as if he didn't exist. _

_His mother had walked right into the fire, and then she had disappeared. She was red hot fire, as her fans had called her. And his father was the yellow sun. _

_Of course, no one knew him now, because they had kept his birth a secret, meaning he wasn't supposed to be born. It was a shame._

_He wasn't supposed to exist._

_Then the very next day, the police had a found a body. The body was in bad shape, so no one could recognise who it was, but they already knew, because the red hair had said it all._

_And it was then, that Naruto regretted loving his parents, and learned that Love never really did exist after all._

"_Love is everything, you can't live without love …. Without love, you're nothing, what is this life without love … ?" Those lyrics of the debut single his parents' band had played. Those were his mother's last words before she died._

_He would never forget it._

The words ringing in his head, the sickening tune, and the horrible memories.

**It was all coming back.**

He clutched his head and sunk to the floor, gasping, heart lurching. His knees were too weak, and he was shaking.

"_Dear, Mummy's gonna go now…"_

"No … No …" He panted and his grip on his head tightened.

_The smile on her face. It was fake yet real. It was distant. Even the young Naruto then could tell._

"No … please, please no …" Tears came out of his eyes as he shuddered on the cold floor.

_The screams could be heard as a yellow and red head came upon the stage. They were the most popular in the band Torrid out of all the 5 band members. They were all cheering. Cheering for Torrid, especially for Kushina and Minato, the supposedly cutest couple. Most people supported them …_

_Most._

_A person in a hoodie, face mostly covered, held a dagger as he pushed past them. It was as if Naruto knew what was going to happen, though he was still young. Still 8. The person was heading toward the front, toward the stage. He'd tried to go after him, but he was held back by the crowd. The crowd who didn't know he existed._

_He had screamed, along with Torrid's fans. He had screamed for them to stop playing, to run, run away from that crazy man. But everyone else's voices overwhelmed his own._

_Before he knew it, the guy in a black hooded jumper had come on stage. Before he knew it, the guy in a black hooded jumper had stabbed his very own father, through the heart. Before he knew it, Minato's fans had screamed, this time, out of horror._

_He could hear screams as some tried to get away, others tried to stay. The guy with a black hooded jumper stayed where he was, as if he wanted to get caught. Naruto had ran forward to help his dying father, to see the last of him, but too many people were blocking his way. _

_It all went so fast, Naruto couldn't grasp what was going on. The ambulance came. The police came. The man was arrested._

_He had noticed these things no one else had. He had watched people's expressions while everyone else was too busy. The fans were terrified. His father was pale. Iruka was trying to calm people down. Kakashi was too. Sakura was holding Naruto's hand tightly, tears coming out of her eyes. His mother was shocked and sobbing. Two of Torrid's band members were horrified. And the other one? _

_He was __**smiling.**_

"… No … no.. not again …" He shut his eyes tightly as he whispered to himself. The pain in his heart wouldn't stop. He knew he was going to have nightmares again.

He writhed on the floor, gasping as images of his horrible past life came flooding back in flashes.

Sakura was just passing by, grumbling about Student council and how she was late, until her eyes caught something.

It was Naruto.

And he was like that again.

Horrified, she ran over and wrapped her arms around the blond. He thrashed and kicked, but she wouldn't let go.

"Naruto. Naruto. Shh … it's okay, it's okay, Naruto." She was one of the few who knew of Naruto's past. After all, she was there.

After a while, he stopped, and was gripping Sakura's arms tightly, sobbing. While she had her arms around the blond, she was thinking.

_Naruto … he's so weak after that. He … he needs someone to help him, to help him get through all that sadness and grief … Poor Naruto… _Sakura felt as if it was her duty to protect Naruto, and be strong for him. He was like a little brother to her.

A while later, the sobs died down.

"Are you okay now?" Naruto pushed her away and plastered on a smile.

"I'm alright now, Sakura."

"Are you sure?" Her eyebrows creased in worry.

"Yes!" He grinned. His arms were around his chest protectively. Her eyes widened as she caught something.

"Naruto, you're bandag-"

"Um .. I gotta go, catch ya later!" And then he was off.

She shrugged. She guessed comforting her friend wasn't necessary after all.

She headed to the Student Council meeting room.

Maybe speaking to Shikamaru and Sasuke would change things.

Yes, it was like they were the 'S' gang.

Shikamaru sighed. This was too troublesome for him. He couldn't believe that he had actually obeyed Temari, his girlfriend.

Why did he even have a girlfriend anyway?

It was all too troublesome.

He sighed again.

"Can you stop sighing, please?" He turned to see the popular Uchiha, whose eyebrow was twitching. He was irritated. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What if I don't?" The sex on legs' vein popped, and it was his turn to sigh.

It seems the Uchiha was in his thoughts. As if he was deciding whether to do something or not. He looked frustrated. The teacher was rambling on, but they weren't listening. Not like the teacher would notice anyway.

"Shikamaru-san …"

"Yeah?"

"Have you … has …" Sasuke looked hesitant. Shikamaru sighed. He already knew what was coming.

"Just tell me already. This is too troublesome." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. _Asshole. _Sasuke thought.

"Since Naruto is your friend … by any chance … do you know who he likes?" Shikamaru inwardly smirked.

"And you want to know because …?" Sasuke's eyebrow was twitching again. This Shikamaru guy was pissing him off.

"I-I-I…" Sasuke sputtered, but thank god he was interrupted by the door opening.

The pink haired girl bowed and apologised before taking a seat in front of Shikamaru.

"Hey Shika! Hey Sasuke-kun!" She beamed at both of them. "What's up?"

"Ice prince there wanted to ask me if Naruto liked anyone or not." Shikamaru smirked.

"W-W-Well, I-I'm curious, okay?" Sasuke told them defensively, and Sakura laughed. Silence befell them after a while.

"So does he?" Sasuke muttered. Sakura had to suppress another laugh and Shikamaru had to hold down a smirk.

"No, he doesn't, Sasuk-"

"Actually, we don't know, why don't you ask him?" Sakura interrupted Shikamaru. This was a great time to do this; after all, Naruto needed someone to love.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke grunted and turned away.

"Oh, Shikamaru… remember that today is _Valentine's day?_" the pink haired girl said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Well, I heard that _someone _is going to confess to Naruto today. Someone _pretty_." Sakura said, eyes staring hard at the lazy boy. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow. Everyone knew who was going to confess to Naruto. Everyone but Naruto himself. Why is Sakura talking about this? He looked sideways without turning his head and understood. Sasuke practically looked like a dog with its ears perked up. Listening intently.

"And when she confesses, Naruto will most likely accept and go out with her. She'll be his very first _lover. _How special, right, Shikamaru?" he grunted in response.

"And he'll most likely fall in _love _with her and then they will _marry _and live _happily ever after. _" Her eyes darted to Sasuke, whose fists were clenched.

"She'll break down his walls and she'll always be by his side. How _romantic, _she'll be the first one! And unless _someone else _confesses first, he'll gladly go out with her, since he's such a kind hearted person." She heard Sasuke snort softly, as if disagreeing with her last statement.

"I heard she's going to confess alone with him after school, and she's going to ask him to meet her in the hallways after school at lunchtime … she's so brave. Whoever doesn't confess is a _coward, _neh Shi-" Sakura was interrupted when Sasuke suddenly brought his fist down on his table. She flinched and, when Sasuke's face was turned away, she smiled.

"So Sakura … why were you late?" The raven haired muttered. The expression on Sakura's face suddenly darkened. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed Sasuke didn't notice because his head was turned away.

"Oh … n-nothing, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gave him a smile. Said boy grunted in response.

When the pink haired girl was sure the most popular guy wasn't looking, or wasn't interested in listening, she leaned towards Shikamaru's desk.

"Naruto… was at it again …" She whispered. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Shikamaru had been another of the few who knew of Naruto's situation. Of course, it used to be Iruka, Kakashi and Sakura, but Shikamaru was too smart to be tricked, so Sakura had no choice but to tell him. Kiba and Hinata, though, were too oblivious to realise these things.

"It's been … a few months … I thought he had overcome that …" She continued, her voice breaking off as if she was about to cry.

"And did you see those bandages on his arms? Well, when I was comforting him … it half fell … and there were _scars, _Shikamaru …" She put her face in her hands.

"I heard that he cut himself accidentally with a knife, Sakura." Of course Shikamaru knew that Naruto had lied.

"But … Shikamaru … they look… _self-inflicted. _And … and I couldn't do _anything _to stop him…" Before she could say any more, the bell rang, and everyone got up to leave.

"I'll tell you this later…" Sakura whispered and she gave a halfhearted wave to Sasuke before walking off. Shikamau sighed.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Temari yelled, and came over to greet her boyfriend. "You know what day it is today, right? Have you got anything for me? Did you even _remember _what day today was?" He sighed again.

This was all too troublesome.

Sasuke growled, frustrated. He had heard _every single thing _Sakura had said, but he didn't understand what she meant.

He wasn't eavesdropping, his ears just had to be too damn good.

What did they mean by that? What had Naruto overcome? What is happening with Naruto?

He clenched his fists as the bell rang.

"I'll tell you this later …" Sakura whispered to Shikamaru. Well, if he wanted to know what was going on, he needed to listen.

He almost slapped himself when he saw a horde of girls coming his way. He watched as Shikamaru and Sakura started off the other end of the hallway after a confrontation with Shikamaru's girlfriend. Oh well. Guess he would have to 'follow' them.

But oh, fan girls were so damn _annoying._

He closed the tap, water dripping from his blond locks and scarred cheeks, panting. His hands gripped the controls tightly as he turned off the water. His eyes dazed but in pain.

"_Naruto, you're bandag-"_

"_Um .. I gotta go, catch ya later!" And then he was off. He didn't want to hear anything more that Sakura had to say. _

_He ran to the school toilets. The images were still vivid in his mind. Maybe if he splashed himself with some water those horrible memories would fade away._

_He turned on the tap on cold water to full power and started splashing his face with his hands. But it wouldn't go away. That dagger. That stab. That __**smile. **_

_He couldn't stand it anymore._

_Ripping off his bandages, he started scratching the fresh wound on his arm. He gasped in pain and crouched down, arm gripping the table, fresh blood dripping out of his wound._

_Tears came out of his eyes and he bit his lip. It hurt, but not as much as those memories. He tried to focus on his arm, but those memories haven't faded._

_Yet._

_He looked around to find anything that could deepen his wound, but there was nothing. He started banging his arm harshly against the mirror. He would smash the mirror if he wanted to, but he didn't want to cause any trouble. _

_He yelped in pain after a while and clutched his bloodied arm. The wound had opened fully now and it hurt like hell._

_He gritted his teeth to keep from yelling in pain. He needed to wash the blood away so no one would see. He began putting his red arm under the neglected tap, letting the blood, and memories, wash away._

The bell rang. Naruto's eyes widened. Soon everybody would need to take a pee. He quickly wrapped his arm with the dirtied bandage and pushed his sleeves down. Making sure everything was fine and not suspicious, he hurried out, his good arm clutching his hurt one, forgetting one important thing. There was only one thing that mattered.

He needed to get out of here.

Sasuke grunted in frustration. He couldn't hear anything Sakura or Shikamaru were talking about.

He was getting irritated. And he needed to go to the toilet.

Pushing those girls away, he headed off to the toilet. Luckily the bell in the student council room was earlier than the one around the rest of the school. He sighed in relief when the bell rang now.

He was about to open the door, when the door opened on its own, with a flustered blond coming out. Sasuke's heart quickened as he realised who it was.

The blond pushed past him, eyes frightened and arms close to his chest protectively. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto hurry down the hallway. It seemed the blond didn't notice who he was.

Shrugging, he opened the door and walked in, looking around to see if anyone else was here.

Nope, only Naruto.

He headed to the sink and washed his hands, looking up at the mirror.

His eyes caught something.

He stared, horrified at the mirror stained with blood. _Sasuke opened the door and walked in, looking around to see if anyone else was here._

_Nope, only __**Naruto.**_

If the blond had been the only one who had been here throughout class time …

What had he been doing when everybody else was studying?

Naruto's POV

I ran to the lockers, sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me. I saw Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata, and stopped.

Okay, focus. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves and found out that one of them was stained with blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. _Please don't let them see it, especially Shikamaru …_

Putting on a smile, I walked toward them, trying to hide myself as much as I could before I put my school jumper on, but in the end they did see me.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba grinned and walked towards me, followed by Hinata and the reluctant Shikamaru.

"Oh … H-Hey." I tried to hide my stutter with a grin as I opened my locker. Hinata's eyes widened. I thought mentally. _Please don't let her see.. please do-_

"N—N-Naruto kun, a-are you a-alright?" She asked, pointing to my arm. I smiled nervously and put it behind my back, but Kiba saw it and grabbed my arm. It took everything to stop me from wincing.

"Naruto man, what happened to ya?" He asked, eyes widened and horrified. Suddenly my mind worked.

"Oh … That was red paint. I had art, remember? After music …" I pried his arm off and showed it to him. "Looks pretty realistic, neh?" Kiba slapped himself and grinned back.

"Yeah … now you made me look like an idiot." He growled and playfully tried to strangle me.

A few moments later, after the dog lover had calmed down, I opened my locker and took my jumper out.

"Oi … Naruto … there's a piece of paper that came out when you opened your locker…" He bent down and picked it up. My mind caught up with the situation and I snatched it out of his hand before he could read it.

When I finished putting on my jumper, I unfolded the note.

_Meet me under the school huts after school._

And that was it. No name, no reason … nothing else.

I flipped over the note a couple of times and there was nothing else there. Frustrated, I stuffed it in my pocket.

"N-N-Naruto-kun… a-are you a-alright?" Hinata asked nervously. I grinned.

"I'm fine, Hinata! Let's go, guys!" We started walking to the cafeteria.

Whatever that person who wrote the note wanted, I wasn't going to give it to them.

I wasn't going to meet them anywhere.

I guess they'll be pretty disappointed.

The bell rang, and I sighed in relief.

Finally, the school day was over. The entire 2 periods in class, I had to do everything I could to stop the blurry vision I had. My arm was throbbing so badly. When I got home, no one would see me like this. I walked, almost cheerfully, to my locker, hands in my pockets. I felt something and pulled it out. It was that note! I could go now, but I really didn't want to.

Putting it back in my pocket, I whistled and opened my locker. Just as I was about to go, Hinata greeted me.

"U-U-Um … N-Naruto-kun … will you …u-um … m-meet me h-here a-after everyone's g-gone?" I knew what was coming, and I really, really didn't want it. Pasting a smile on my face, I acted as if I was rushed. Suddenly, I thought of a good idea.

"Sorry! I-I'm supposed to meet this person under the school huts. It might be really important! Maybe next time, ya know? Bye!" I waved to her the piece of paper and started running.

After I was sure she wouldn't come after me, I slowed down, panting, clutching my arm. My jumper was pretty wet now, probably from all the running. I could see the school hut hidden among the trees, and sighed.

Since I was already here, might as well …

I walked dizzily to the hut and sat down on one of the benches, clutching one of the poles. Now that I think of it, this place was pretty peaceful, no one to bother me.

My eyes widened when I realised something. What if this person was a stalker? What if he was a pedophile? What if he was a serial killer? What if he was a kidnapper that wanted to –

"Dobe." Before I could think of anything else, a voice interrupted me, and I know that voice … _very well._

Almost automatically a vein popped on my forehead, and I turned around angrily. There he was, the 'hottest' guy in the entire school, probably the entire world, as his fans would call it, but he was just a bastard.

"Whaddya want, teme?" I growled. "I'm here to meet someone, dammit, don't come and interrupt!" He smirked.

"Well, I have every right to be here since I'm the person you're meeting." The vein was becoming pretty swollen on my forehead. Actually, I preferred a pedophile, or a stalker… _anyone _but _him!_

"W-W-Whaddya want with me?" I angrily stood up, and almost immediately the world swirled around me, and I clutched my head. "This was a waste of time, I'm going." I started walking away, but a hand caught my arm, causing me to wince slightly.

"Wait… You need to hear me out." He wouldn't let go of me! I felt dizzy, and I wouldn't be able to walk home in this condition. I sighed.

"…fine." I shook off his arm a little too harshly, his white shirt accidentally brushed my jumper, blinding pain shot up my arm as punishment. I sat back down. "What is it?"

He looked at me, eyes fierce and determined, also quite confident. "Arrogant bastard…" I muttered to myself.

"It's Valentine's Day and …" He began. He probably wanted to use me to get him away from his fangirls. Act as a bodyguard or something. Stupid bastard. "and since it's my last year here…I was hoping I could confess my feelings for someone …" I raised an eyebrow. What? This guy had _feelings? _He wanted _me _to help him and his girl get together? He could get her with his looks, dammit! What caught my eye was his cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment; what a priceless look! I inwardly smirked. _Go on …._

"Who is this person, teme?" It took all my muscle to suppress myself from laughing at him when his pale cheeks reddened even more. I haven't been this truly amused in a long time… when was the last time I actually laughed sincerely and happily?

"That person is …" The bastard's voice caught me. I was going off track again. "That person's name is Uzumaki Naruto." My eyes widened. What did I hear? He took hold of my shoulders; face so close, yet so far away from mine, shaking me gently, waking me up from my dazed senses. His gaze unwavering, eyes full of confidence and hesitation at the same time. I felt like those obsidian orbs had looked right in me, right in my soul, where everyone else hasn't bothered to look.

"…I'm in love with you, dobe."

Sasuke's POV

I didn't expect him to be there, but I went to check anyway.

And wow, God was on my side today.

His back was facing me as he admired his surroundings. I guess he's never really noticed this part of the school before, while I come here to get away from those annoying girls. His backside was hunched, hand clutching arm; that was a pose I recognised.

He was lonely.

Every single day, as I watched him with his friends, he would laugh and tell jokes, smile and comfort people, yet it seemed no one payed attention to his eyes. It screamed loneliness. His friends were too idiotic to realise. His eyes … so beautiful and entrancing, yet so pained and tormented. When he thought no one was looking, he would make that face. That face of an artwork. Beautiful and mesmerizing yet sad. The type of artwork people would pay millions for.

People thought him to be the open type, the person who would trust anyone, the one who opened up to people, the type with no secrets, but I could see, his eyes held countless secrets that he never told. The smile he gave everyone was fake. He was so uptight, and closed off to the world.

I want to be the one to change that. I want to be the one who will see his real smile.

And I will.

"Dobe." It made him flinch. He turned around, expression furious.

"Whaddya want, teme?" He grounded out. "I'm here to meet someone, dammit, don't come and interrupt!" What he said made me smirk. He should've figure out already.

"I have every right to be here since _I'm _the person you're meeting." His eyes narrowed as he glared at me, those eyes full of such hatred. I winced slightly.

"W-W-Whaddya want with me?" He stood up abruptly, eyes blinking out for a second, then he clutched his head. It took almost all my energy to not hold him and ask him if he was alright. "This was a waste of time anyway, I'm going." He started walking, steps unsteady, away from me. I couldn't let my chance escape. No way. I held his arm. His jumper was wet but I ignored that. There were more important things.

"Wait … You need to hear me out." I told him desperately. He seemed hesitant, then sighed.

"Fine." He shook off my arm and his wet jumper brushed against my white shirt and sat down. "What is it?" He asked.

I looked at him, hoping my eyes looked more confident than how I feel. "It's Valentine's Day and …and it's my last year here … so I was hoping I could confess my feelings for someone …" He raised an eyebrow, causing me to reluctantly blush.

"Who is this person, teme?" He asked me, making me blush even more and I looked away slightly. I took a deep breath.

Here it goes.

"That person is …" Feeling sudden energy well up inside me, I look at him in the eyes. "That person's name is Uzumaki Naruto." I saw his eyes widen. My confession wasn't enough for a clueless idiot like him. I grabbed his shoulders and leaned in. I needed to confess. Finally I could feel confidence as I scrutinized him, looked into his bottomless cerulean eyes, hoping I could find his soul among the deep, blue ocean.

"I'm in love with you, dobe."

Naruto POV

I blinked at him a few times, then blushed bright red. I've never wanted to hear these words. Words that flew easily from people's mouths yet weren't true. In that case I guess Sasuke hardly says it, but does he mean it?

Hearing those words would only be my downfall.

Heart thudding, I pushed him away with my good arm. "Wh-What do you know about love?" I shouted as I stood up, eyes still glued to the ground. "I should've known." I started walking away, but he whirled me around and caught hold of my shoulders again.

"Listen. Don't think I've never seen your expressions when you think no one is looking. Well, dobe, _I'm _looking. I always were." Those words made me look into his eyes. _He knew. _Anger welled up in me as I willed myself not to punch him in the face. Looking up at him disgusted me, so I cast my eyes down.

"So you _knew, _the whole time." A quiet laugh escaped my lips. I could tell from his movements that he was horrified. "And _this _is how you wanted to prank me? Using _love?_ If you'd _known, _I rather you tell the whole school than … than use those words against me." I pushed him away harshly and growled, ignoring the pain that shot up my arm. I glared up at him, clutching my arm.

"If you've _known _what I've been through, and you had a _heart, _you wouldn't use those words against me! Why, Sasuke? What have I ever done to you?" Tears blurred my vision. It didn't matter now; he'd already seen me.

"I…" He began, but I was sick of it.

"Stop. I don't want to hear what you have to say. You could go and lit up my house in fire. You could go and humiliate me in front of the whole school, but _this? _Why did you use _this _to prank me if you've seen the pain in my eyes?" Through the tears, I could see he was getting angry.

"You think this is a fucking _prank?_" He took hold of me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, shocking me. I looked up to read his expression. His elegant eyebrows scrunched up, eyes filled with pain. Why did he look so pained?

"I've been watching you, Naruto, for 8 years. _Eight _years, dobe. I fell in love with you the first time our eyes met! While others have watched you laugh and smile, fake or not, they haven't noticed your pain like I did! And I want to be the one to cure it. I want to be the one to heal you. Won't you give me a chance?" He looked at me desperately.

"I… How do I know that you won't leave me? …" _Like they did. _I asked him quietly, eyes cast down.

"I won't. I promise. I'll never ever leave you." This was the Sasuke I've never seen before. When did he become so … emotional?

"How do I know you … you … really … _love _me? Maybe you're just in love with the idea of being in love…"

"Haven't you seen the way I act around you? I ignore everyone else, yet I do my best to approach you!" Not the way I expected, though. "Why don't you believe me? Why do-"

"How am I sure that you won't _leave _me? How can I be sure that you really _love _me?" Tears started coming out of my eyes again and I pushed him away gently. Doing this, shouting at him, was exhausting me. My head throbbed as I tried to keep track. "Love _never _lasts! Love doesn't _exist, _people are just in an illusion. People leave you in the end! People I cared a lot about, they left me! So how can I be sure that –" He pulled me into a hug again.

"I'll prove it to you." He whispered next to my ear. "I'll prove my love to you. Just one date with me, please?" I was exhausted. Fatigue crept over me. I couldn't fight anymore, and I knew Sasuke was a stubborn one.

"Okay…" I sighed. "But only one date. And if it wasn't enough … never talk to me again…" His hold on me tightened.

"Thank you, dobe …" He whispered softly.

"…and never call me dobe again." He pulled away.

"Can we start this date off by me walking you home?" Sasuke asked as I took hold of one of the poles to stop me from falling.

"W-What? Don't you have a limo or something?" I snorted.

"Well, this is my first time and … and I wanted to spend my first time with you …" I sighed again.

"Alright." He came close to me, fingertips brushing mine. I sighed again. "What now?"

"Lovers do hold hands, you know." He smirked. Out of the haziness, I snapped. "We AREN'T lovers, teme!" But he linked his fingers through mine anyway. I sighed, too tired to fight.

We started walking, me leading him. I really didn't want to go home, though. Everywhere I go, I bring darkness with me. I have to be sure to reject Sasuke no matter what. Because either way, I'll be hurt or he will.

I would've bumped into a pole if not for Sasuke pulling me the other way. Dazed, I growled at him.

"Stop pulling me!"

"You nearly hit a pole, dobe! Are you alright?" Why are there multiple Sasukes I see? I clutched my head, his words swirled around my head.

"No… I don't like buses!" I replied, and I couldn't take it anymore. Unconsciousness took over me as I closed my eyes and fell forward, the sound of my throbbing arm was repeated over and over again in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry, last time I didn't know how to work very well, but this time I've learnt some new things! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

**Warning: More angst, slight SasuNaru.**

**Review please! I would love some compliments and need some criticism!**

Sasuke's POV

If I hadn't been watching him, he would've fallen to the floor.

"I don't like buses." He had replied to my question, which had nothing to do with buses. Then he had closed those beautiful blue eyes of his, and fell forward. I caught him around the chest and pulled him towards me.

"Dobe?" I asked, shaking him slightly. His eyes were still closed. He was unconscious. It was then I realised his jumper was wet and soggy. I pulled Naruto away from me slightly and widened my eyes in horror. How could I not have noticed this?

The front of my shirt was slightly stained with something wet and red. So was my long sleeve.

"_Wait … You need to hear me out." I told him desperately. He seemed hesitant, then sighed._

"_Fine." He shook off my arm and his wet jumper brushed against my white shirt and sat down._

_**He shook off my arm and his **__**wet jumper **__**brushed against my white shirt and sat down.**_

That was why his jumper felt so wet! That was why he had seemed so dazed and distant when we were talking this whole time! What had happened to his arm?

I secured my arm around his back and wrapped the other under his knees, lifting him up.

_Shit!_ I cursed. I had forced my limo driver to take a day off today, because even though the dobe had rejected me, I would've followed him home anyway. I slapped myself inwardly. I didn't know where he lived, so I have to take him to my house.

I growled. My house was quite far away. It doesn't matter that I have to walk that far. What matters is Naruto!

_Dobe … hang in there… _I thought, gritting my teeth as I pulled him closer to me, and I started running.

Normal POV

Sasuke rubbed his hair with a towel as he emerged from the bathroom. He sighed inwardly. _I hope I wasn't too late..._ _Damn dobe … you better be alright._

"How is he?" The raven asked as he walked towards the doctor that was sitting beside the lying blond, his eyes never leaving the dobe's face. Those strangely long eyelids that seemed to glow under the sunlight. His lips forming into a cute pout. His hair was a messy mop of blond on his head, yet it made him look even more … entrancing.

"We need to discuss matters, Uchiha-san." The doctor's voice put him back into reality. The youngest Uchiha turned to look at the doctor.

"I've looked at his cut and tended to it. It should be fine now, but he needs rest. It seems there was too much blood loss. And it seems he had another one on his other arm. While I examined, there were several other scars. They were self-inflicted." His eyes widened. He slowly waved the doctor off and sat down in his place. His eyes stayed on the unconscious blond, hands reaching and gripping Naruto's. He knew he had heard this from Sakura, but he didn't believe it.

"Dobe …" He murmured, eyes distant as he stared at Naruto's closed ones, his hand slowly rolling the blond's sleeve down, showing a few noticeable scars. "What have you done to yourself?"

Sasuke had stayed beside the blond for a few more moments, then his mind registered. Determination rose in him as he came back into reality. From now on, no matter what, he would not leave Naruto's side. He would help Naruto. He would heal Naruto. He would be the one to mend Naruto's heart. He would be the one to make Naruto feel like life is worth living.

He gazed at the sleeping face. So beautiful yet so sad. Like a meretricious doll. Alluring yet empty.

He would be the one to change all that, though.

He sighed.

It would be easier if his dobe would just open up a little.

His eyes opened to the blinding light. He was confused. Why was his house so bright? Usually it would be pitch black.

Blinking a few more times, Naruto looked around. Wait … this wasn't his room! It was too big. And what was that heavy object on his lap?

Looking slightly down, his eyes widened, and everything on Valentine's Day came rushing back to him full force. Blue eyes widened a bit more as he squirmed and backed up against the wall.

This woke the sleeping raven that had used the blond as a pillow before. Naruto watched him slowly lifting his head up and those _oh-so-long _eyelashes flutter, those obsidian orbs opening halfway. Sasuke started rubbing his eye, his perfect lips turned down in a slight frown as he was not a 'morning' person.

Just watching the raven wake up made the blond blush. In that moment, just watching him, Naruto knew why all those fangirls were after him. He really was beautiful. So breathtakingly beautiful. His breath caught when those equally breathtakingly beautiful onyx eyes looked up and met his.

"Good morning." Sasuke mumbled, still half asleep. Naruto blushed again, his heart thudding furiously. Wow, this guy was a sexy beast.

"G-M-Morning …" The blond stuttered, clutching the sheets like there was no tomorrow.

And then the sex god did the most horrible thing any sex god would do on a morning.

He stretched.

Sasuke raised his arms up in the air and moved his torso slightly, eyes half lidded and lips parted slightly. Then he mewled. God that was the sexiest thing Naruto had ever heard.

The blond shut his eyes tightly. _I'mnotsupposedtothinkaboutthisI'mnotsupposedtothinkaboutthisI'mnotsupposedto…_

"Oh, dobe, you're awake!" Hands had reached out and pulled him, causing the blond to open his eyes as his head rested on the raven's chest. "I've been waiting for so long to see if you were alright … are you alright?" Naruto absentmindedly looked up at Sasuke's face. There was that strange expression again. Pain. Agony. Why would Sasuke, of all people, feel that way?

"Um … Y-yes?" The blond squeaked. The hold on him tightened, making Naruto gasp. That painful expression turned to something else. This time it was joy and peace… this time, Sasuke was … smiling? "That's good … I was really worried …"

They stayed like that for a few moments, Naruto's heart thudding in his chest. _I've never felt this way before … ? It feels weird, yet … the feeling is good …_

Sasuke pulled away, and Naruto was almost disappointed … _almost. _His eyes searched for the raven's. Sasuke was grinning.

"Want some breakfast?" He asked. Now that he thought of it, Naruto was pretty hungry. The blond nodded stupidly. He looked down. Only now did he realise that his arm was in a cast. The ramen lover winced. _Sasuke probably saw this … I hope he doesn't know that I did it …_

"Come." Sasuke smiled again and held Naruto's hand, linking their fingers. The blond blushed. This was the second time that they held hands. And oh, Sasuke's smile was so _goddam _beautiful. It was the best thing he ever saw. If only he would smile a little more.

The blond followed the raven downstairs, where a row of maids greeted them. Naruto was mesmerized as he looked at almost all of the beautiful maids awaiting them with their heads bowed, while Sasuke just ignored them. It was weird. Why would Sasuke love him when he had all these pretty ladies working for him? And it was obvious they all had a crush on their master.

Sasuke seated Naruto down first, then went and sat himself. One of the maids brought food to their table. The food looked so _delicious _that the blond's mouth nearly watered. He began eating straight away.

_Why does this taste so good? _He was in heaven. _Am I dreaming? _Tears nearly came out of his eyes as he realised it was a really rare chance to eat good food. He hardly ate at home. He didn't have much money since he couldn't inherit his parents' until he turned eighteen. It took him a long time before he realised that Sasuke wasn't eating.

Slowly his face lifted up, mouth still eating away, big eyes met black ones. Sasuke was staring at him. _Why was Sasuke staring at him? _The blond chewed a bit more, mouth still full, and suddenly stopped, staring at the raven. Said raven was smirking at him. A vein popped on the blond's forehead, but he said nothing since he had his mouth full.

Then Sasuke had to wreck everything.

"You look so cute with food on your face." The smirk widened, causing the vein to get more swollen.

Well, Naruto snapped.

"TEMF! ITF NFOT MFOY FOULT IFT I CAMFT FEAT PROFERFY OFKAY?" Naruto yelled at him, pointing his fork towards the bastard's direction.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said." That asshole gave Naruto an 'innocent' smile. The blond growled and quickly finished chewing, swallowing the last contents of his food before yelling a war cry and threw himself at Sasuke, knocking over the table, the food falling but landed on the maids' hands.

The blond was on top of the raven, fist high in the air and ready to punch, when Sasuke turned them over, the smile turning into a smirk.

"Now, now. It's obvious I'll beat you in a fight." Naruto growled again at Sasuke's 'insults' and threw his arm towards the raven's face, but the Uchiha caught it with his hand and leaned towards the blond until their faces were two inches apart.

"But I meant it. You do look really cute …" Sasuke said softly, dark eyes boring into blue. All the anger suddenly seeped away at the raven's words … Man, he sure was hypnotising in some way.

Sasuke gently laid Naruto's hand down, reaching up and caressing the blond's scarred cheeks, before leaning in a bit more …

"Stop!" Before he knew it, Naruto had pushed Sasuke on the chest so hard that the raven toppled to the ground, hitting his head on the tiles, hands protectively over his chest as he panted. His eyes widened when he realised what he had done.

"S-Sorry!" He stayed as he was, just in case Sasuke tried to do something again. The raven got up. He rubbed the back of his head and then brought his hand to his face. The fingers that touched the back of his head were now stained with blood. Sasuke winced.

Maids gasped and two helped him up while the other left to get the First Aid Kit. All the other maids gave the blond a dirty look when their master wasn't looking.

"Sorry …" Naruto muttered. "I-I didn't mean to …"

"It's alright." Sasuke gave him a pained but sincere small smile. "It was my fault, anyway." The maids began leading their master to his bedroom. He stumbled a bit as if he couldn't quite see his surroundings properly.

"Naruto … please go sit in the living room … the maids will show you. I'm sorry I had to ruin this, I really wanted your first time at my house to be special …" And then he was gone.

Straightaway the maids started walking away, muttering and casting dark glances towards the boy, who was a crumpled heap on the floor, still shocked and horrified at what happened.

Flashbacks of what happened went through his head like a storm. He looked at his hands with widened blue eyes. Naruto looked in front of him. A mini fragile looking cupboard hung from the wall 2 metres from the ground. The cupboard kept sharp looking knives and glass bowls. All the dangerous things that were purposely made high so that little toddlers couldn't reach. Sasuke had landed just 1 metre from the wall that held the cupboard, and it looked like it could fall any second with a feather of a touch against the wall.

_If I had pushed any harder … _the blond thought, hands trembling, picturing Sasuke hitting the wall harshly, the cupboard tipping over and the knives and plates crashing down on him, the cupboard following straight after. _…I could be a murderer._

He went to the cupboard and took out a sharp knife, then he fled to the bathroom without looking where he was going. It must be instinct for him to look for a washroom without knowing the whereabouts when he was … panicky.

_Murderer. Murderer. Murderer. _The words rang in his head as he ran. Turning on the tap, he splashed his face with his hands. It wasn't enough. Water wasn't enough to wash the flashbacks away.

His eyes cast sideways, the neglected knife came into view. He didn't even know why he brought the knife with him, just that he needed it. _Now. _

Naruto picked it up and ripped off his bandages. His wound was quickly healing and he didn't want that to happen, no matter how painful it was. Sasuke will be busy minding with his head, so he won't be here until a long time, and by then, Naruto would've already finished. He traced the line of his wound gently with the tip of the blade, then, without thinking, stabbed the knife deep into his flesh.

He gritted his teeth as to not cry out in pain. He continued dragging the blade slowly down his arm, whimpering slightly. He was almost there, and this time he would cut his other arm as well.

He sighed in relief. He could feel the horrible images fading already.

Sasuke sighed. Couldn't the doctor hurry it up?

He was irritated. He couldn't believe that he had ruined Naruto's first visit at his house. Damn it! It was a perfect opportunity, since his family was away on a vacation. Damn it, damn it, damn it!

He didn't like leaving the blond alone. Anything could happen. He could already feel dread weighing down his heart.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said through gritted teeth as the small man wrapped the bandages around his head.

"Stop being so impatient, Sasuke." The man sighed. "I'm nearly done." The raven drummed his fingers on his thigh impatiently, his heart thudding for some strange reason.

He felt fingers leave his head and immediately he stood up. The doctor sighed again. "What's up with you lately?" Then he took his tool box and was out of the room, muttering to himself. Sasuke prepared to run back to the kitchen, but the maids held him.

"Sasuke-sama! You need rest, Sasuke-sama!" He growled and shrugged their arms off harshly.

"Don't touch me." He glared at them, making them cower. He started running. The world became dizzy as his legs carried him to the kitchen. When he was there, he saw no one. Then he remembered that he had told the maids to send him to the living room. He rushed there, and immediately the maids, who were sitting on the couch watching TV, stood up and bowed to greet him.

"Where is Naruto?" He asked. They refused to look up at him. "Where is he?" From their body language he could tell that they didn't know. He growled, frustrated and ran back to the kitchen.

Something caught his eye, and suddenly he knew where the dobe was.

Fear squeezed his heart as he started running to the washroom faster than he had ever run before.

The thing that caught the Uchiha's eyes was the mini cupboard hanging on the wall.

Its door was left slightly ajar.

Sasuke's POV

The surroundings became blurry as I ran, but I didn't care. I needed to get there before it was too late.

I turned to the corner and made for the door at the end of the hallway, bursting it open.

What was beyond that door terrified me to no end.

Naruto was on the floor, surrounded by a pool of liquid.

_Blood._

He was desperately trying to dig the knife across his right arm. The other arm that the doctor had wrapped up was bloodied. The knife was at least an inch deep.

"Naruto!" I screamed and lunged at him. I never scream. I viciously slapped his hand away from the knife and took the knife out of his arm. I didn't care that my jeans were soaked in blood, neither did I care that my white shirt was soaked in blood. I threw the knife across the bathroom, and stared at the blond. His eyes were widened as he stared back at me. His eyes looked so … _tormented. Haunted. _I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to me.

"What the fuck are you doing, dobe?" I held him tightly. His arms were still out, palms up, his eyes were distant.

"Murder … Pain …Guilt …" He whispered out, his eyes still staring at nothing, his bloodied hands still reaching for nothing. I growled. I didn't like it when people ignore me.

"Naruto! Stop it! Look at me!" His eyes shifted and he looked at me. It was then I realised. Though the eyes were empty and distant, they had tears in it. It seemed he was back to his senses and he started thrashing against me.

"Stop! Dobe, stop!" I held him tightly, trying to stop him.

"Let me go! You were supposed to be with the doctor! Let me go!" He thrashed wildly and started hitting me.

"I'll never let you go, dobe… and please, won't you let me in?" I whispered. Uchihas don't whisper. Uchihas don't beg. Oh, what does he do to me?

He suddenly stopped. This time he let his tears flow out as his stained hands clutched at my shirt. The dobe leaned on me and started sobbing. Shocked, I could only sit there and let him crawl into my arms.

"I … I … I could be a murderer… I-If … if I had pushed you too hard … y-y…" Why was he so weak? Why do I feel the need to protect him? What had made him so weak, so emotionally unstable?

I put my arms around him. A few moments later, he pushed away. Naruto rubbed his dull eyes, refusing to look at me.

"I'm alright now." He spoke quietly as he stood up and headed for the door. I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You. Don't go anywhere. You need the doctor first."

"I'm fine."

"I don't want you passing out again."

"I'm fine … see?" He gave me a small smile, but it wasn't enough to fool me. As quick as light, I got up and hugged him again.

"I…I don't like seeing you in pain. Your tricks don't work on me, dobe. Please, don't do that again." I begged quietly, hoping I didn't show too much emotion. "Please … " I linked my fingers through his and started leading him towards the doctor. He just followed me quietly.

It was lucky he didn't pass out when we arrived.

Naruto's POV

I was silent when the doctor bandaged me up. I didn't even struggle.

Shocked, I guess.

There were maids standing against the walls. Most of them were glaring at me. I don't even know what I did wrong, what I did to make them hate me. My gaze shifted and I stared at Sasuke. He was looking from the doctor to my arms, unaware of my gaze. There was concern in his eyes.

Why?

Why does he care so much?

Why can't he just leave me alone?

"All done." The doctor sighed and took off his glasses. "Man, I need a rest…" He muttered to himself as he walked to the door, but was stopped by Sasuke.

I looked down at my arms. They were neatly bandaged. I sighed. How long would it take before I rip them off again?

I stared at Sasuke again. He was talking to the doctor, and although he was only a few metres away, their voices were mute; I couldn't hear them. I can't believe I had let him see my weakness. I guess after this he'll never look at me the same again.

Even though I hate him to the gut, it still stings. One more person would hate me in this world. I can't bear to talk to him again. How could I be so foolish? I could've just got out of this place and do it outside. I could've just ran home. I just wanted to find something sharp right now, but there were too many people here.

He said he loved me, but I knew that was a lie. He didn't know the real me. Now he does, and I could almost imagine what he would say to me after talking to the doctor.

_Sasuke looked down on me, his eyes full of hate, but this time disgust as well. His lips parted slightly and those words came out._

_Words I never wanted to hear._

"_**Get away from me.**__"_

_He turned, and started walking away, to a place where nothing negative existed, where everyone was happy and free._

_Yes, he really belonged to that place after all._

"_I can't believe I just thought I loved a __**monster **__like you." The next words I didn't want to hear._

_And really, if one more person says something like that to me, this time I would sink to the ocean without trying to fight for survival._

I sighed slightly as I saw him walk away from the doctor and towards me. I was prepared for those words to come out of his mouth. Even though I cried in front of him, _clung _to him as if my life was at risk, it all didn't matter.

I didn't matter.

He sat opposite me, his eyes glaring into me. I tried to hold that gaze as best as I could, but how long would it take before I break down in front of him?

And even though I knew what was coming, I really, really didn't want to hear those words spoken into the air.

My heart tightened painfully and I tried my best to keep myself poised. How weak did I look in his eyes? I didn't want him to see me in pain; I didn't want him to _laugh _at me for being weak.

"Dobe …" He began, and I did my best to keep my eyes opened.

_Stop. __**Stop. STOP.**_

It was those hands that grabbed my shoulders did I realise that I really did close my eyes.

And he said the most unexpected thing.

"Let me help you."

What?

"Let me be the one to ease your pain. I can see, when you think no one else is looking, the agony you hold in those blue eyes of yours. Even though you're so closed off to the world, you're looking for someone who will be bothered to break those walls down just to get to you. Well, I want to be that person. Please give me a chance. You won't be alone anymore." I stared at his eyes. They held so much emotion at this point. Pain. Concern. _Sincerity. _

Is he telling the truth?

Or will he leave me like everybody else?

I couldn't take that chance.

He was staring at me, waiting for an answer. I looked away, my hands fidgeting.

"I …" Before I could finish, he held my hands.

"No. I would not hear that from you. No matter what, no matter how many times you push me away, I will always be there. Before you want to ease your pain using a _knife, _you call me. You come to my house. Anything, just talk to me. Talk out your problems, it's way better than using a knife." It was so tempting. He was luring me.

"Even though you reject me on that promised date, whenever something's troubling you, _anything, _you come to me. My schedule will always be free for you, okay?" His eyes held mine, searching for an answer, begging.

"I … alright." I sighed. Uchihas were always stubborn, but I was stubborn as well. It wasn't like he would know if there was one more scar on my arms … or maybe a few. As long as I don't call him, he wouldn't know.

He smiled and pulled me up. It was then that I realised the maids had gone. He led me to a room. A bedroom.

"You need to rest. So do I. We'll do so for a few days, then we'll go on that promised date." He smirked, and he was back to his old self again.

Too tired to argue, I let him put me to bed and tuck me in, closing my eyes. Soon I was already unconscious, on the bridge to the world of dreams. Or maybe nothingness.

But not before I feel cool lips kiss my forehead that sent warm waves and tingles all over my body.

**That's it for chapter two! Look out for chapter three! **

**Review! If you hate this story please say why, and if you love it please comment as well! (:**


	3. The promised Date Part one

**Chapter 3- The promised date part 1**

**Warnings: Nothing really, foul words, maybe? Dirty talk?**

**Summary of chapter: Finally Naruto and Sasuke are going on their promised date, much to Naruto's annoyance. The blond will do anything to stop Sasuke from convincing him and break off their date! But will his plan go the way he wants it to?**

**Hello. Nice to meet you again. I loved all the reviews, thank you! I will try my best to update soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am still trying to work out this site!**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

"Dobe…"

The voice made Naruto wake up. He blinked a few times before his vision registered, and Sasuke's face came to view. The first thing he saw in the morning had to be that teme.

_Why does he have to wake me up so early in the morning? _He asked himself as he got up and groaned, stretching.

"Go shower, and after that, go to the dining room." The raven informed Naruto. The blond scrutinised Sasuke. The Uchiha had a big smirk on his face, sort of like a smile, and he talked more than usual. Wait… Sasuke wasn't a morning person. Why did he wake up before Naruto did? _Why does he seem so cheerful today? _Naruto wondered as he went in the bathroom and showered.

After showering, the blond put on his clothes, thoughts afar. He tried to figure out what Sasuke was up to, because Sasuke was _definitely _up to something. He couldn't quite know what it was, though. He didn't realise that he had walked in the dining room until he heard Sasuke.

"Dobe!" Naruto turned to see the raven sitting. Sasuke stood up, walked all the way to him, and took him by the hand, leading him to the huge dining table filled with tons of delicious food.

Sasuke pulled the chair and gestured for Naruto to sit. If the blond had been a girl he would've thought this was romantic, but he was a GUY, god dammit! He let that go though because he was too busy staring at the food. _I'll kill him another time. _He decided, and began to dig in.

"Teme, what are you planning to do?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing Sasuke carefully. The Uchiha only smirked in response.

"Don't you know?" He replied innocently. "We're going on that promised date today." Naruto only gaped. He totally forgot! He didn't want it, not yet!

He felt someone grab him and dragged him to the door. That someone was Sasuke.

"Wait! Sasuke! Wait, I haven't healed fully yet!" He whined.

"Nonsense. Stop being such a baka, dobe." And off they went.

Naruto sighed as he got in the car.

_I wonder how this day would go._

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go, dobe?" Sasuke asked, eyes still on the road. Naruto gaped.<p>

"Why are you driving if you don't know where to go, then?" He asked. Man, he never knew Sasuke was THIS dumb! Said raven rolled his eyes.

"I'm picking something up first, usuratonkachi." That made blond shut his mouth. He looked out the window, hands pressed to the clean glass while Sasuke drove.

It was raining, but there were still a lot of people outside. Little kids holding hands with their mothers, holding a balloon or something to eat as they grinned up at their smiling parents, who held umbrellas. Others meeting their friends as they headed together and ran in the rain, laughing as they did. Couples holding hands and walking together, talking or kissing under a shared umbrella. There was something that they all had, that they all shared, even though the skies were crying.

Happiness.

He stared enviously at everyone who held smiles. They looked so content with life...so happy. Not a care in the world. He wondered if he would have happiness like theirs? Did he deserve it? Would there be such a day like that to happen?

_People say happiness attracts others. _He thought. _If that's the case, I'd better avoid them … I don't want to be drawn._

He didn't realise that the car stopped until Sasuke spoke.

"I'm going out. Stay here for a while." He said, the got out and closed the door, not bothered to bring an umbrella and rushing in a shop he was parked right in front of.

He sighed once Sasuke was out of sight. Sasuke wanted to spend part of his life with him, but will he really do it? Naruto didn't want the raven to love him then leave him. He couldn't risk that happening. He didn't want to love someone, then leave them, or having them leave him. It was too much. _Hmm… I'll just reject him no matter what he does for me._ He thought.

The car door opened and Sasuke slipped inside, rain droplets dripping from his damp hair and clothes. He took something out of his shirt (as to keep it from being wet) and put it where his feet were. He found Naruto looking at him and smiled.

"Sorry if that took too long." He reached for a bag from the back seats and took a towel out, drying himself. "I can't believe I chose today of all days to go out on a special date … on a rainy day!" He muttered to himself.

That's it! All Naruto needed to do was bore Sasuke out, THEN he'll change his mind!

"Sasuke … I want to just stay here in the car. I don't want to go out anywhere." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but nodded, saying nothing.

"Alright." _And now all I have to do is just say nothing and make the atmosphere awkward… _Naruto thought, as he closed his mouth and sank into silence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the raven sink down in his chair and close his eyes. He was quite confused with that reaction. Naruto didn't know if that was a good one or not.

They sat like that for a few moments, and the blond could almost taste the awkwardness in the air. _This is working out pretty well, he's gonna be outta here in no time… I would do that if I were him … _The blond thought, as he watched Sasuke open his mouth. _Wait for it …_

"Dobe, I really really…" Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Naruto. "…enjoy this silence."

Naruto gaped. Sasuke smirked.

"I mean, all day I have to deal with people always talking to me, while you just sat there and let me rest my ears for a while, almost as if you understood how I feel…" He smiled and put his hand on top of Naruto's.

"You made me more comfortable, which now makes me love you more…" He continued gaping. He was so much in shock that he didn't remove his hand from Sasuke's. _No. No. This was not happening. I was supposed to make him HATE me! _

Naruto- 0 points

Sasuke- 1 point

_Argh! I lost to him, but this isn't over yet. _Naruto thought. He looked outside, and saw a food stand down the road.

"Sasuke, I'm hungry. Can you get me food from that stand over there?" He asked and pointed. The raven nodded and got ready to drive.

"Wait. No, I don't want the car to move, I want it to stay at this parking spot." Of course Sasuke won't go out in the rain just to buy the food. Then Naruto will just get angry and reject him. Or Sasuke will ignore him and drive them there, even though it was just down the street. _Muahaha, a great plan. _He thought evilly.

But before he knew it, the car door had opened and Sasuke was out in the rain.

"Dobe, stay here. I'll be back soon. I don't want you to get wet or sick." Then he was gone, running down the street, leaving Naruto gaping. Again.

Naruto- 0 points

Sasuke- 2 points

_That bastard! _He thought as he pressed himself to the window, trying to see through the rain droplets. Of course he never expected that jerk to do this for him! He'd never want Sasuke to get sick! _Ugh … _

He saw the raven thank the man with his usual emotionless face.

Sasuke opened the door and went inside, dripping wet from head to toe. It was now that Naruto realised Sasuke had taken off his jumper and put the food inside of it.

"Here." He unwrapped the jumper, revealing the food. Naruto, dumbfounded, accepted it, still gaping. And now he felt bad. Bad for making Sasuke run out in the pouring rain. Bad for making Sasuke take off his jumper in this weather and wrap it around the food instead. Bad for making Sasuke spend his money.

Eyebrows furrowed in concern, he brought his hand up to the surprised raven, and using his sleeve, began wiping Sasuke's face.

"Baka…" He mumbled and leaned in closer so he could wipe more of Sasuke. The raven, shocked, just stared at the blond. After a while, he registered, and smirked.

"You do have a kind heart after all." That made Naruto go back to his senses and he backed off, blushing.

_Why did I do that? ARGH, ARGH, ARGH! If this keeps up then I'll fail! _Naruto wanted to pull his blond hairs out. He wanted to throw the food towards Sasuke and say "I don't want this!" But now that he thought of it, he was pretty hungry.

Taking the food, he began stuffing it in his mouth, trying to make himself as revolting as possible so Sasuke could be disgusted. If Sasuke couldn't like the bad part about him, why love the good parts?

Not that he had any.

Finishing the deliciously good food, he dared to glance over at the raven, expecting to see a scowl or a look of disgust. Instead he found Sasuke smiling. That made Naruto gape.

"You look so cute when you eat." Sasuke said as his smile brightened. It wasn't a teasing smile or anything, it was sincere, which made Naruto gape, again. His mouth widened even more when Sasuke took off the food from his cheek with his finger and ate it.

Naruto- 0 points

Sasuke- 3 points

_Ack, I'm not giving up yet! _He growled inwardly. Another idea formed in his mind. _Embarrassment … Uchihas hate that! _He smirked evilly.

"Sasuke, I wanna go to a HUGE shopping mall now!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down. He couldn't wait to embarrass that bastard. And it will be his first time inside a huge mall. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Alright."

While Sasuke drove them there, Naruto was plotting on how to embarrass Sasuke in front of a lot of people, grinning the whole way, until suddenly a pain stabbed at his heart. He ignored it.

Naruto craved for people to love him. He wanted people to notice him as himself. He wanted people to ease his pain. He wanted them to …

_No, no, I can't think that way… I can't … _Naruto thought, as his smile disappeared. He tried hard to stop the pain, the vanishing smile turning into a frown.

He was so busy trying to stop the pain that he didn't notice someone watching him from the corner of his eye, the driver's lips turning into a deeper frown than his own.

* * *

><p>It had stopped raining outside as they went in the huge shopping mall. Naruto's eyes widened considerably when he saw how big it was. He never bothered to come, but now that he did, he was glad.<p>

"Do you come here all the time, Sasuke?" He asked.

"I don't want to, so my mother does." Naruto was disappointed. Why shouldn't Sasuke have fun once in a while?

He shook those thoughts away and focused on his plan instead. He looked around and saw a girls' clothes shop, where they sell women's underwear.

He grinned evilly and started pulling Sasuke along.

"What are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked as he let Naruto drag him along.

"Oh. I… uh, want to see something over there." He saw Sasuke smirk.

"You want to look at naked girls, do you?" Naruto stopped and glared at Sasuke. He couldn't believe that bastard had just said that! An evil thought formed in his mind.

"No …" He dragged Sasuke until the raven was in front of him. "BUT YOU DO!" Then with all his strength, pushed Sasuke inside the shop. He grinned and brought his hands up to either side of his lips as if calling for someone far away.

"SASUKE, YOU PERVERT! WHY DID YOU GO IN THE GIRLS' UNDERWEAR SHOP?" Naruto shouted, and ignored as everyone looked at him and then started forming a mini crowd. A few seconds later, he heard girls screaming. _Mission accomplished. _He thought. Soon Sasuke will come out all embarrassed and angry, and he will drag the blond home and never bother him again.

Naruto waited for Sasuke, and soon a crowd came out of the shop. He stood there and gaped when he realised all the girls were pressing up to Sasuke, trying to get his attention instead of trying to push him away, some even half naked as they have been trying out the clothes. Sasuke looked bored and pissed, like this happened to him all the time. At first they were talking to him, then they started fighting with each other.

"Your name is Sasuke?"

"Come have dinner with me tonight, handsome young man. My treat."

"You are hot."

"Marry me, Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh my god, that's Sasuke-kun from our school! He wanted to see us naked…"

"Come to this club tonight and I'll do a strip tease for ya."

"You're a hot babe. Bang me tonight?"

"Let me fill your lust."

"Look this way, Sasuke!"

"OH MY GOD HE TOUCHED ME, HIS HAND BRUSHED AGAINST MINE!"

"He wants me, you idiot."

"NO, HE LOOKED AT ME!"

"HE TOUCHED MY BOOB!"

"HE'S BEEN STARING AT ME THIS WHOLE TIME, YOU BITCH!"

They started fighting each other, curses coming out of their mouths. All of them wore too much make up. By this time a bigger crowd had formed around them. Naruto was getting worried; maybe he caused too much trouble? This was really starting to piss Sasuke off, and he pushed them all away, walking towards Naruto.

The girls stopped fighting and ran after Sasuke again, clinging onto him, trying to get his attention again. A vein popped on his forehead and he pushed them all off him.

"Don't you girls get it?" He growled. "I'm gay." They all gasped and looked like they were in denial.

"B-But don't you think I'm hot?" One dared to ask. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No…" He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist. "The hottest person in this mall … screw that, in this whole world, is him." They all gasped and Naruto's eyes widened, and he began to blush.

"Y-You guys are together?" The same girl asked again, tears welling up in her eyes. The raven sighed, wondering why he was answering their stupid questions.

"No. I've asked him out on Valentine's Day and he rejected me, so I'm just trying to spend most of the day here with him, then I won't bother him again." As Sasuke talked, Naruto looked at him. _Did he know it all along? _The thought made him feel guilty, and the pain in his heart rose several levels. He shouldn't feel pain, but he didn't know why he was. Sasuke's eyes looked strong and determined, but from Naruto's point of view, he looked sad and rejected, but trying to make the most of it on this date. Sasuke held Naruto by the waist, and the blond could tell that he was holding really tightly, like he holding for his life.

The girls whispered and looked at Naruto.

"He looks plain." One said.

"Yeah, to me, he's quite ugly."

"Average."

"What's with the cheeks?"

"I'm way hotter than him."

"I don't understand how that hot guy would choose him over us."

As they kept commenting on Naruto's appearance, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

"Shut up, you bitches! You are all so fake, wearing makeup and wearing all those slutty looking dresses so you could seduce some guy you can fuck. You know nothing about Naruto, and neither do I, but no one can compare to his beauty, no one can." Sasuke was really disappointed that he had to use those foul words to get through the girls' minds. The girls stood there, shocked, gaping, frozen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and took Naruto's hand.

"Let's go." They started to walk through the crowd. Suddenly the crowd started clapping, all of them looking at the blond and raven, seemingly inspired by Sasuke's words.

"SASUKE! YOU ARE MY FAN! YOU'VE MADE ME ACCEPT THAT I'M GAY AS WELL, AND YES, YOU ARE HOT! SO VERY HOT!" A man shouted in the crowd. Sasuke ignored them and started running, pulling Naruto along before they attract more attention.

As they ran, Naruto felt himself looking at Sasuke again. How his bangs would fly over his eyes as he ran, how his silky black hair will drifting behind his face. His obsidian eyes concentrated as he looked where to go, his lips pursed as he focused hard. So many reasons to look at Sasuke, yet so little time. Naruto thought back to the words Sasuke had said. "_No one can compare to his beauty, no one can…" _Those words made his heart pound.

Naruto- 0 points.

Sasuke- 4 points

They stopped inside a café, Naruto panting as Sasuke led him and they sat down.

"You hungry?" Sasuke asked. The blond nodded. Sasuke ordered. Naruto was deep in thought. _Damn it! I tried to embarrass Sasuke, but instead I was the one embarrassed in the end! _Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sasuke look at the table, seemingly deep in thought too. _I have to make up another plan … _He remembered that Sasuke hardly used foul words. _Yes… yes … I should talk dirty and invade into his personal life. That would gross and freak him out. It would make him feel so awkward! This will definitely be a blast!_

"Neh, teme," Sasuke looked up. "have you ever had sex?" The raven raised an eyebrow.

"No." Naruto wracked his brains.

"Neh, is it because no one wants to fuck you?" The corners of Sasuke's mouth curved upwards slightly.

"Not really. It's because I'm waiting to fuck you." He said it so casually that if made Naruto almost fall off his chair. _Ignore, ignore … _The blond thought, and tried to find something else to say.

"Neh, Sasuke, how big is your dick?" He asked, trying not to blush. He really wasn't good at dirty talk. Sasuke smirked.

"Do you want to find out?" He asked. Naruto blushed bright red and shook his head. So this is how the rest of the conversation went.

"So … no one's ever given you a blow job before?"

"I'm surprised you even know what it is."

"O-O-OF COURSE I DO! SO HAS ANYONE?"

"No. My first will most likely be you, since I won't let anyone else touch it."

"…"

"So have you masturbated before, Sasuke?"

"… Do you really want to know?"

"… … … Uh, yeah."

"Well, yes, I have."

"Huh? Really? To what? Porn mags?"

"I don't read or look at porn, dobe."

"Then what?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, if you say so … my wet dreams."

"What? You have wet dreams?"

"Of course."

"So… what were they about?"

"Do you really, really want to know?"

"Eh … Just answer my question, teme!"

"Alright then… do you really want to know?"

"YES FOR GOD'S SAKE, JUST TELL ME ALREADY!"

"You might regret it … I've dreamt of fucking you."

"…"

"They were very realistic. I could picture your face right now when you moan my name. The face when you give me a blow job is –"

"ALRIGHT TEME, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!"

"Why are you so curious anyway? Does that mean you now have a crush on m –"

"I'M NOT CURIOUS! NO, I DO NOT!"

"What else do you want to know about my sex life? Do you want to know the time when I saw you eating ice cream and I immediately thought of something else? What about the time when I saw you slurping ramen and I thought of the same thing as I did when I saw you eating ice cream? Have you ever wondered how many times I had to jerk myself off because of –"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT, STOP, SASUKE!"

"you? And how I immediately got hard when I saw your naked chest while changing for PE? Oh, I remember when you dropped a pencil in class and went to look for it and I had a good view of your ass, God bless that pencil. That reminds me, there was another time when …"

And Naruto had to put up with Sasuke for the whole lunchtime.

He didn't even have the appetite to eat the delicious food anymore.

* * *

><p>Naruto- 0 points<p>

Sasuke- 5 points

_Aw, that failed. _He thought as he walked out the café with his head down, back hunched. _I can't believe that I'm the one who was grossed out in the end. He didn't even find it the least bit awkward!_

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow arched.

"No."

"All right then." Naruto flinched slightly when he felt Sasuke hold his hand, then started pulling him away from the car.

"W-What are you doing, Sasuke?" He asked. "The car's that way."

"Have you been to a festival before?"

"No."

"That's where we're going. There's a festival today, celebrating the mayor's birthday."

"What? The Third Hokage's birthday? Wow…" Naruto looked around. There were a lot of people here.

It was a nice day to have a festival. It was so hard to believe that it had been pouring this morning. There were food stands lined up at the side of the streets. There were also gift stands.

Naruto looked around in wonder. This place was so loud, with everybody smiling or just being with each other. He was feeling envious again.

"Naruto. There are activities going on over there … do you want to join?" Sasuke asked, interrupting the blond's thoughts. He nodded. He should try to have fun once in a while, right?

A plump man was in the middle, a microphone in hand. He had shades over his eyes. Some people were lining up to sign in, all of them in pairs.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY! THIS IS A COMPETITION WHERE YOU HAVE FUN ON THE HOKAGE'S BIRTHDAY! HE IS OVER THERE TO WATCH ALL OF US!" The plump man pointed to the side, where important people such as the Hokage sat as judge or just to watch.

"YOU CAN COMPETE BUT YOU HAVE TO BE IN PAIRS. ENTRIES ARE FREE! THERE WILL BE A SERIES OF GAMES WHERE YOU CAN HAVE FUN AND LEARN HOW TO TRUST EACH OTHER! THE HOKAGE HOSTED THIS AS TO TELL EVERYONE TO LEARN HOW TO TRUST EACH OTHER IN ORDER TO HAVE A BLOSSOMING RELATIONSHIP! THANK THE HOKAGE!" Everyone clapped and Sarutobi smiled, giving a small chuckle. "SIGN UP NOW, EVERYONE! WINNERS GET FREE TICKETS TO ALL OVER ASIA FOR THE WINTER BREAK, ACCOMMODATIONS AND FOOD INCLUDED! 10 TICKETS!"" The fat man yelled and gestured to the signing up stand. Almost everyone got up and hurried to the stand.

"HURRY, HURRY! ONLY 200 SPOTS LEFT!" Sasuke pulled Naruto along. He wanted to play this game. He really wanted Naruto to learn to trust him. Sasuke looked over at the front and gritted his teeth. There were so many people wanting to win those tickets that he couldn't even see the stand from here! He growled and ignored what the fat man was saying. Sasuke pushed the weaker ones away and reluctantly used his charm on the girls and had slowly moved his way up the front, passing by a sign that said:

"**TRUST COMPETITION FOR PAIRS!**

**SIGN UP NOW AND WIN TICKETS TO ASIA!**

_**FOR COUPLES **__**ONLY**__**.**_

This is a chance to strengthen your relationship!"

"Hello sir. Sign your name and your partner's name here, then only your last name here. Also your phone number and email here." The person at the stand informed Sasuke when it was his turn. He immediately scribbled it down just in case someone tried to push in and take his place. Sasuke was clasping Naruto's hand this whole time, never letting go, while Naruto stood there, dazed and in wonder at how many people were so interested in taking part.

Sasuke sighed in relief when it was done, and they were given head bands that had the name 'Uchiha' on it. He overheard the next pair go up.

"We'd like to sign up as well ple-" The boy started, but the girl at the stand cut him off.

"Sorry, you were just one spot too late." She said, making Sasuke sigh in relief. _I was just in time! _He thought, as he watched all the other people go, sulking.

Naruto came back to his senses and glared at Sasuke. "Why is my head band ALSO Uchiha?" He asked. The raven shrugged.

"I don't know. They only asked for my last name, not yours." This made Naruto cross his arms and pout, muttering 'not fair' under his breath. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, I like it." This made Naruto redden slightly.

"OKAY, COUPLES! COME OVER HERE AND WE WILL START YOUR FIRST ACTIVITY!" Naruto thought the fat man was joking when he said 'couples'. Before he could dwell any further, Sasuke pulled him along.

"WE WILL START ON PLATFORM ONE!" The fat man pointed to the field furthest away from human activity. "AFTER I EXPLAIN THE RULES, YOU WILL GO THERE AND WAIT FOR ME TO START THE GAME (as I am quite big and will take time to go there, ahem). THE BANDS SHOW WHO YOU ARE PAIRED UP WITH, DON'T LOSE IT, AS YOU WILL BE IMMEDIATELY DISQUALIFIED!" The fat man let the words sink in for the competitors for a while.

"OKAY. THE FIRST GAME IS CALLED NATURE BLIND TOUCH! THERE WILL BE ARROWS AND LANES TO SHOW YOU WHERE TO GO! ONE PARTNER MUST BE BLINDFOLDED WITH YOUR OWN BANDS, AND THE OTHER WILL LEAD THE BLIND ONE WITH A ROPE. YOU FOLLOW THE LANES. THE FIRST 200 PAIRS TO GET THERE WINS, SO YOU HAVE TO BE FAST AND TRUST YOUR PARTNER. IF THE BLINDFOLDED PARTNER CHEATS IN ANY WAY, THE PAIR IS DISQUALIFIED. IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE LANES PROPERLY, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. IF YOU DO NOT MAKE IT UP TO THE FIRST 200 TEAMS, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. IF ANY OF YOU TRIP AND FALL TO THE GROUND, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. IF YOU CUT THE ROPE IN ANY WAY, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. IF YOU LOSE THE ROPE, YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. BEWARE: THERE ARE SUDDEN ROCKS THAT WILL POP UP ON THE GROUND, SO TAKE CARE OF YOUR BLIND PARTNER. IF YOU DON'T QUALIFY THE FIRST ROUND, YOU ALREADY HAVE PROBLEMS WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIP. GO!"

The competitors walked to the first platform, each pair deciding who to be blindfolded and who to be the leader. Naruto didn't know what to do. In truth he really didn't want to be the blindfold, though he had a feeling Sasuke would want to be the leader. He was really scared that he might fall down, and that no one would be there to catch him. He fidgeted and refused to look at Sasuke, while Sasuke noticed Naruto's worries.

"…I'll be the blind one." He said, making the blond look up at him in shock.

"Don't worry, I want to be the blind one…" Sasuke smiled as they arrived the block and pulled his headband down. Someone gave them a one-metre rope. Naruto, still shocked, stared at the blind Uchiha.

"After all, I trust you." Sasuke finished, squeezing the blond's hand. Naruto blushed and his heart quickened. _He … trusts me? _He thought as he unawarely handed Sasuke the other end of the rope.

"READY?" The fat man shouted.

_Me? Sasuke trusts me? _Naruto looked forward, hand gripping the rope tightly.

"SET?"

_What's this I'm feeling? _The blond thought as he put his free hand over his pounding heart.

"GO!"

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished part 1, part 2 will come out soon ^_^ Review please, I would love to hear your feedback! ^^<strong>


	4. AN

A/N: I apologise in advance. I've been extremely busy, and am still busy.

I must discontinue this story, I am extremely sorry to all those who have been waiting.


End file.
